


No es traición ni contradicción

by 2UYooHo



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Bottom YoungHyun, M/M, Relación pasada SungBri, Short One Shot, Smut, Top Jae
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:42:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24814012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2UYooHo/pseuds/2UYooHo
Summary: Dejar el pasado atrás a veces es difícil, olvidar a tu antiguo amor aún más. Pero YoungHyun de verdad quiere darse una oportunidad con Jae.
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Park Jaehyung | Jae
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	No es traición ni contradicción

**Author's Note:**

> Advertencia: Puro smut 
> 
> Top: Jae  
> Bottom: YoungHyun

**No es traición ni contradicción**

Hay huellas que no pueden borrarse ni ocultarse de bajo de otras; porque, aunque Jae esté en ese instante sobre su cuerpo, besando su cuello y acariciando sus costados, YoungHyun no puede olvidar el tacto suave y tierno de las manos de SungJin, su líder y expareja, cuando aún estaban juntos y hacían el amor.

Es difícil, es duro, pero es también menos doloroso con el paso del tiempo; porque pese a que Jae es demandante, es también muy dulce; sin embargo, su tacto no puede opacar el que antaño SungJin le brindó.

—Hmahh

Y a pesar de que el placer es comparable, a veces se encuentra deseando que sea SungJin quien esté de nuevo marcando su cuerpo.

Los ojos de YoungHyun se empañan y se le hace agua la boca, Jae succiona sus pezones, y la manera ávida con la que lo hace lo derrite y lo sumerge en un mar salvaje de vibrantes sensaciones. La lengua de Jae es traviesa, es intrépida y enrolla su pezón con lujuria. YoungHyun gime y estruja fuertemente la sábana entre sus dedos, bañado en sudor y en el incontenible placer que le es provocado.

Y es simple; Jae siempre lo ataca de esa manera, lo seduce y desespera, hasta llevarlo a la locura del éxtasis, sin nada más allá que la de succionar sus pezones.

YoungHyun se corre en medio de sus cuerpos y a pesar de eso, es el único que se mancha la piel con los restos de su propia semilla. Jae se separa de él, solamente para verlo desde arriba, con media sonrisa danzando en sus labios, mitad burla, mitad admiración. Su mirada también es hermosa, seductora y aunque YoungHyun extraña a SungJin, cuando Jae lo ve con todo ese deseo, querer que lo posea opaca cualquier otro anhelo. Y no es traición ni contradicción. Simplemente se ha hecho a la realidad, a la idea de que a SungJin no lo podrá tener más, y Jae, él es su nuevo comienzo.

—Separa tus muslos, YoungHyun —Le ordena con voz ronca, dando pequeños golpes en ellos. YoungHyun no es consciente de cuan juntos los tiene. Jae insiste y él no entiende por qué su cuerpo se niega a obedecerlo, por qué razón está tan tenso. Jae tuerce la boca, chasquea la lengua y gira la mirada, y lo entiende, el mayor ya no puede cargar con sus inseguridades. —Está bien si quieres que paremos —Jae le dice desapasionado, y el corazón entonces le palpita preocupado contra el pecho a YoungHyun. Ya no quiere decepcionarlo.

Jae recoge sus pantalones y está por ponérselos, pero antes de que pueda hacerlo, YoungHyun separa lentamente sus piernas; la mirada lubricada de Jae capta el movimiento de inmediato y deja caer los pantalones de nuevo al suelo para regresar a la cama. Vuelve a su antigua posición, ahora entre las rodillas flexionadas y los muslos abiertos de YoungHyun, una diferencia pequeña pero significativa.

JaeHyung se inclina hacia él, sus manos grandes y esbeltas se sitúan en sus rodillas; un bonito rubor se ha adueñado de las mejillas de YoungHyun mientras desvía su acuosa mirada; Jae como individuo es sumamente caliente; no obstante, la mirada que le dedica en ese instante es en demasía apasionada, y YoungHyun, apenas puede soportarla, acostumbrado a que sea a la inversa.

Lentamente Jae desliza sus amplias manos por los muslos suaves y torneados de YoungHyun, y termina de abrírselos mientras hunde sus dedos en la delicada piel del menor. Para Jae, tener por fin a YoungHyun de esa manera, es más que un sueño, y si solo con eso ya se siente al borde del orgasmo, no quiere ni imaginar cómo será estar dentro de él. Pero antes de hundirse en su interior, sabe que tiene que prepararlo para que pueda recibirlo, porque, aunque Jae puede ser impaciente es un hombre con conciencia. La vehemencia con la que se preocupa por YoungHyun, es muy sutil, puede y suele confundirse de esporádica, pero resulta simpática y en algún punto hasta enternecedora; sin embargo, no deja de ser un asunto que solamente les concierne a ellos dos y que sobresale en la intimidad de su relación.

YoungHyun siente la boca de Jae entre sus muslos. El breve susto con el que su cuerpo reacciona ante aquella caricia hace reír a Jae, su risa fresca y sin ataduras, y aunque ya no son unos adolescentes, la acción vuelca el corazón de ambos.

—Estoy a punto de borrarlo —Jae murmura contra su entrada. La expectación le roba el aliento a YoungHyun. Y cuando la lengua del mayor lo penetra, sus ojos y sus puños en torno a la almohada, se cierran con fuerza.

La lengua de Jae le produce una sensación maravillosa en su cuerpo, siente más que piensa YoungHyun con la respiración agitada y con la sinhueso de Jae auscultando su interior. Gime pidiendo por más, luego de que dos dedos penetran en su interior y se ahoga en jadeos que no dejan de amontonarse uno tras otro en su garganta cuando esos tres extraños empiezan a dilatar y a estimular a la misma vez el lugar más íntimo de su cuerpo.

Jae se detiene y el cuerpo de YoungHyun protesta, pero es su voz la que hace mayor eco entre las paredes de la habitación. Jae sube hasta su rostro y besa su barbilla, antes de ir a por sus labios y de acomodarse entre sus piernas. El largo cuerpo de Jae cubre el de YoungHyun, pero no lo esconde, su peso encima del de él tampoco llega a aplastarlo porque se sostiene en sus propios brazos. Los labios de YoungHyun se entreabren aceptando el beso que Jae le da, dóciles al inicio y desesperados al final. YoungHyun jadea, pero su jadeo muere dentro de la boca de Jae cuando el mayor comienza a hundirse en su estrecho interior.

Tan pronto como el glande de Jae se abre camino entre su esfínter, YoungHyun siente una explosión de diferentes emociones recorrer a su ser por entero. Jae se empuja suavemente, hasta penetrarlo por completo. Ambos parecen quedarse sin respiración y con las bocas unidas. La presión resulta ser exquisita y aunque no es una experiencia nueva, la sensación que les provoca estar unidos de dicha manera si lo es. Y más adelante cuando el sopor del éxtasis pase, y la mirada de uno se mantenga cerrada, sopesando todas las sensaciones y sentimientos que ha vivido durante ese día, y la del otro permanezca viendo fuera de la ventana mientras se fuma un cigarrillo y disfruta de la relajación de su cuerpo y la algarabía de su alma productos del postcoito, llegarán a calificarla de sublime y única, sino es que lo hacen en el segundo siguiente de cuando terminen.

Ambos se separan al mismo tiempo del beso en lo que parece ser un acuerdo mudo; pero sus labios continúan rozándose de la misma manera que lo hacen sus respiraciones agitadas.

Y están tan cercas, que al mirarse a los ojos creen que pueden ver en el destello de los ojos del otro, a sus almas danzar eufóricas. La mirada de Jae palpita victoriosa, ardiente. La de YoungHyun, en cambio, destila entrega y pena, solo un poco, por haberse tardado tanto en aceptar a Jae. Mas parece que, nunca le ha importado a Jae tener que regresar sobre sus caricias y detenerse a causa de los recuerdos que YoungHyun no se atrevía a soltar. A Jae le encanta; sin embargo, la adoración que de poco en poco fue construyendo por él en la mirada de YoungHyun a base de comprensión, paciencia y si, amor. Porque Jae lo ha amado desde el instante en que lo conociera y descubriera la personalidad real del menor, esa que es totalmente ajena de la fuerte y fiera que intentaron darle en el inicio de sus carreras y que la primera impresión remarcaba en las mentes de quienes llegaban a conocerlo. Pero le encanta, sobre todo, porque ahí donde antes hubo duda, ahora había aceptación y la libertad por la que tanto había esperado.

—Puedes moverte, Jae. Por favor, hazlo —la voz de YoungHyun se rompe, el sonido necesitado y desesperado en ella envía latigazos de excitación a su hombría. Jae no los hace esperar más, ni a YoungHyun ni a él mismo pues se siente de la misma manera.

El sudor perla sus cuerpos luego de unos pocos minutos y los gemidos y jadeos de ambos inundan la habitación. Jae se mueve entre las piernas de YoungHyun, raudo y fluido. Y aunque el ritmo del vaivén con el que Jae se empuja, sale y vuelve a empujarse en el interior de YoungHyun es sensual, lo es también desquiciante, porque lo lleva al borde del estímulo y del placer.

Las piernas de YoungHyun terminan enredadas alrededor del torso de Jae, mientras él arremete enardecido contra su interior. YoungHyun hunde sus dedos en la nuca de Jae para atraerlo hacia otro beso, uno más salvaje. Jae entonces empieza un nuevo ritmo de arremetidas, motivadas por la presión ejercida alrededor de su falo.

Y tal vez todo parece ser desenfreno, pero el cariño mutuo puede palparse en el ambiente. Y verse reflejado en las acciones de Jae, cuando bebe las lágrimas de euforia que se derraman fuera de los ojos de YoungHyun o cuando besa sus mejillas alborotadas con ternura. Pero sin duda es su voz, la que evidencia ese sentimiento con mayor ahínco y cariño cuando lo ve.

—Te dije que lo borraría.

YoungHyun lo escucha sintiendo su semilla derramándose en su interior, llenándolo y haciéndolo sentir completo después de mucho tiempo sintiéndose vacío. La sensación no le molesta pese a que prefiere que siempre haya protección de por medio. Su propio vientre se arremolina y al instante siguiente se siente explotar, salpicando sus cuerpos. Por segunda ocasión se ha venido, piensa apenas, ebrio de las mil emociones que recorren su cuerpo.

Jae junta sus frentes y lo mira con ojos atentos, los de YoungHyun permanecen cerrados, enajenado en el cumulo de sensaciones vividas. La respiración agitada de Jae le roza los labios entreabiertos intensificando el sentimiento del momento vivido. —Yo también puedo amarte.

Es aquella aseveración la que hace que sus ojos vuelvan a abrirse y a encontrarse con los fijos y expectantes de Jae. El sopor se desvanece de su mente y recuerda, aunque haya huellas que no puedan borrarse ni olvidarse, eventualmente pueden desvanecerse de sus pensamientos, si se deja amar y se permite amar de nuevo, terminaran siendo reemplazadas y se da cuenta de ello, al ver los ojos brillantes y sinceros de Jae.


End file.
